Clown in your eyes
by teeheefish
Summary: Based on Karakuri pierrot but Kagamine style. Len likes Miku and asked Rin for her help. Does Len go out with Miku? Does Rin get over her 'little crush' on Len or will it grow into something more? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1: New days

**Act 1: Fresh start**

The sun shone brightly that day. I had a feeling like something big was going to change. I already knew what was changing but I still got that feeling, like you don't know what's going to happen, something life altering.

"Rin, do you have your things for school ready yet?" shouted my mother from downstairs.

"Yeah, and considering we just moved here yesterday, be proud I had enough energy to even get up." I shouted back.

I quick ran down to the newly furnished kitchen hoping my mother hadn't burnt herself yet.

"Please tell me you're not cooking again." I said.

"I'm not, I'm just trying figure out how turn on the stove. Your hair, it's different. What's with the pony tail? You even have a fancy ribbon tied too." she asked.

"It's a new school. I want to make a good impression. Sides, it's time I change my hair style. Just leaving it down was too messy."

I made breakfast for the two of us. My father was away on business like usual, so it's just the two of us most of the time. We quickly finished eating and I rushed to school on my own. I pretty much knew my way around, since I lived there three years ago. The cool breeze kissed my skin as I ran. I got enrolled into the same high school as my best friend. It was so exciting to go see her everyday again.

Finally, I got there but I was already lost. The school grounds were huge. They had seven different buildings and three libraries as well as two different gardens. One European style and one Asian style. While stumbling my way through school I saw boy with sea blue eyes and golden hair, reading on a bench, as if he was part of the scenery. I took a deep breathed and summoned all my courage to go talk him.

"Hey I'm Rin Akita, I'm new here. The school grounds are just so big. You'd think they purposely made it like this so newcomers would get lost, so they'll have to explore like they're in some sort of wild habitat while doing an impersonation of people who teach you how to survive the wild. As much as I would love to do that, but I'm kinda on a tight schedule and I need to get to the headmasters office. So I was wondering if you could show me it." He chucked a bit which at the same time made me blush a little.

"Alright, but only this time. Next time they'll make you eat fresh larva. I'm Len Kagamine." He put away his book and took me to the headmaster's office.

After the meeting with the headmaster I went over to the auditorium for the weekly assembly. We had to sit in class order. I saw Len sitting in the class row I was meant to be in. This time, next to an empty seat in my class row. He looked up and saw me.

"Oh, so you're in my class as well?" he asked,

"Yeah I guess so," I replied,

"Here, sit next to me." He offered

"Thanks,"

Suddenly a girl screamed out my name and went charging towards me to give me a bear hug.

"RIIIIINNNN!"

Then I came to my senses realised who she was. It was Miku my best friend.

"Whoa Miku, it's not like I just got out of a coma."

"I know. I'm just glad to see you."

"Yo, Miku come and sit in our class row. That one's not ours and assembly is about to start!" shouted a green haired girl.

"Ack, sorry. Looks like I now to go. Come to the cafeteria at recess so I can introduce to everyone ok? Bye!" "Bye!" I waved back. She ran back to her sit and over a few people on the way.

"You know Miku?" asked Len

"Yeah, we're best friends. Why?"

"No reason."

Assembly went for over an hour and yet it still didn't finish.

"Boy, they keep making these things longer each time, huh? It's like he's gonna pass out while talking. " Len said

"There's probably a machine behind the curtains just in case that happens." He gave me a quick smile and turned back to the headmaster talking.

"Heh, this year is going to be fun." I thought.

Moring classes went quickly compared to the assembly. It was already lunch.

"Alright girls, this is Rin and from now on she'll be hanging with us." Miku exclaimed. She then introduced them all to my one by one. The green haired girl from before was Gumi. She likes carrots to the extent that she might eventually become one, but the same can be said for Miku and her Leeks. The next one was Luka. She has long pink hair and it kinda resembled an octopus. After that I met Teto, she has to red drills on the side and love French bread. They were all pretty cool. I've never met a livelier bunch.

A month passed and I finally settled and started to get a usual routine done. Everything was cool, though I got sick of tying my hair and went back to putting on my classic white bow on.

I got to school earlier than usually to finish some homework. As I opened my locker a folded note fell out. I opened it up to see what it said.

"Hey, can you please come met me behind the school after school finish? There's something important I need to tell you about, but I can't do it in front of anyone but you." ~ Len


	2. Chapter 2 : Misreactions

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid**

* * *

><p>The sound of my pencil tapping against my wooden desk aligned with the ticking of the clock. After receiving the note, I began to avoid Len for the rest of the day. The classes drag on longer than usual, as I waited in suspense. Not being able to concentrate on work, I kept wondering what Len wanted to tell me. At the same time glancing at him every now and then.<p>

"Is he going to confess to me? I've only know him for a while though. What does this mean? Does he like me? Maybe? I've never had anyone like me so I don't know. This is just so scary and creepy. What should I do?"

The nostalgic Bell at the end of school rang. I slowly walk towards the back of school with a dizzy conscious. Finally I got there. Len had already arrived before me. I took a deep breath and said

"Hey, so there was something you wanted to tell me."

Len's face was facing towards the ground, with both his hands held side by side held into a fist

"I know how to say but, I like… I like…"

I froze. My entire body numb, I began to quiver assuming what was going to happen. Not know was what my reaction should be, I hesitated.

"I … I… I LIKE MIKU! PLEASE HELP ME BECOME HER BOYFRIEND!" revealed Len.

At that moment a striking pain went through my back to my chest with disappointment. Putting on a fake smile I asserted him by saying

"Don't worry I'll keep it a secret. It's a good thing you came to me first otherwise there would have been some trouble. Tomorrow come to my house and I'll teach you all about Miku before we can do anything. Plus, I'll even plan something up. Meet me by the front gate tomorrow and I'll walk you there."

"Thanks Rin, You have no idea how thankful I am."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm only charging you by the hour."

"What?"

"Nothing, see ya"

Turning around, I began to run out of school. Bit by bit I slowed down my paced as I was walking down the quiet windy road.

* * *

><p>Reaching my house, I cooked dinner so my mother could restrain the risk of her getting another injury from the kitchen.<p>

Deciding I wasn't hungry, I went to my room to retire early. Quickly, I brushed my teeth and changed into my pj's. I flopped onto my orange bed with its silk covers along with embroidered patterns on the side, feeling its brisk coldness reach me. My bed was soft, and yet it felt like it was made out of only hard timber. Turning on the stereo, I put on some music to clear my mind of today's events. It ceased to release me from the thing that was stuck at my throat as I burrowed myself deep into the covers. "It's not like he really was going to confess to me. That's right... there's nothing too confess. I've only know Why am I so stupid to even think someone would like me? I should be happy shouldn't I, yet why am I feeling like this. Why? Why? Why am I just so pathetic like this? Why can't I even be happy for my best friend? And here I am feeling sorry for myself it's so deplorable. I only know how to be selfish." I sigh. Slowly I drifted into a slumber.

* * *

><p>Waking up, I felt reluctant to go to school, however I had already promise Len. After school Len once again arrived beforehand. He stood there with a fierce determination look in his eye. It was kinda cute.<p>

"Hey," Len waved

"Well, hello there stranger. You ready for the big fight? Whose it gonna be today? Big Joe? Slim Jim?" I asked

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look like you're gonna knock someone out with your fist. Like all Bruce Lee you know?"

"Oh sorry,"

"Relax, it's alright with me and I'm sure Miku would want an over protective boyfriend. Just not looking at her, ever."

"Okay, I get the idea. I'll stop."

"Good. Now follow me. We have a lot to go through so it's a good thing my mum's working late at the hospital."

Just as we began walking Len asked

"Your mother works at the hospital?"

"Yeah, she's a nurse. She mostly on weekdays and rarely work over time cause she's worried about me. So, today is a rare occasion."

"Sorry, I must be a bother."

"No, it's alright. I don't mind at all. I like spending time like this." I gave him a smile.

* * *

><p>(Len's POV)<p>

When we arrived, Rin gave me a quick tour of her house and lead me to the living room where she had her white board all set up and ready. I went to Rin in the first place because I knew her better then Miku other friends. I just wanted to get some advice. I never intended to end up like this with Rin supporting me and making up plans and strategies to get her.

"Okay listen, cause I'm not gonna repeat myself." Rin announced. I nodded my head.

"Miku's major weakness is leeks. The minute you mentions leeks she'll love you immediately." Said Rin

"Leeks? That's a bit weird." I replied.

"Yeah I know. She can't get enough of the stuff. It's like cocaine to her. I told so many times if you're gonna obsess over something it should a fruit like an orange or something."

"Well, I guess I can change my taste," I thought.

"Don't worry about that now. The formal is coming up in a month right?" sternly asked Rin.

"Yeah?"

She kept staring at me with a cunning grin on her face like she had some diabolical plan.

"No, you don't mean. No, I can't. It's too early." I refused.

"Yeah sure can. Just give her a leek with a bow on it and ask her. I'll be even be there with you if you want."

"If you say I can."

"That's a good boy. Now, text her to met with her behind the school before school."

"Now? Already? But there's still a month!" I argued

"No time like the present my friend."

I did has I was told and immediately took out my phone. My hands kept shaking as I (tried to) press the buttons. Then I realised I didn't have her number and sighed in relief. Rin grabbed my phone and begin pressing Miku's number in and ran with my phone as chased her around her living room.

"Hey Rin! Stop! She's gonna think I'm a stalker!" I shouted.

"Well you'll have to get used to her calling you that, cause I'm texting her using your name. Miku, met me behind the school at 7:45, Len."

"NO RIN! Arrgh…"

Out of nowhere, I tripped and fell on top of Rin in an awkward position. Our faces only a couple of centimeters away. I got up while blushed and I'm pretty sure Rin was too.

"Sorry," I apologised

"Um, it's alright. It's not your fault." She said

"I should be going now. Bye."

I grabbed my bag and phone and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Rin Shouted

"Don't forget I'll be there to support you ok?"

"Right, see you Rin." I gave her a smile and left.

* * *

><p>"Ok you ready?" Rin asked<p>

"No," I said hesitantly shaking my head.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Look there she is! Go!" whispered Rin.

From behind she pushed me towards Miku who was standing there and hid behind the building.

"Len," she sad

"Miku, I was wondering, if you want to go to the formal with me. If you free that is. Um sorry forget I,"

"No, I'll go"

"Really?" I asked

She nodded her head while smiling.

"Then I'll see you around Len."

"See you,"

And with just that she skipped off. I couldn't realise it just happened. She agreed to go with me. I went to look for Rin to thank her, but couldn't find her. I thought "Oh well I thank her some other time" All I knew was that I was really happy.


	3. Chapter 3 : Dizzy spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own VOCALOID. If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic now would it.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Rin's POV)<strong>

Staggering along the hall, I drag myself to homeroom. My head was spinning whilst my feet felt as if they were bound to titanium. Not being able to see properly, I accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry…"I apologised

"Whoa, Rin? Are you ok? You're looking faint." said a familiar voice

I wearily lifted my heavy head to see who it was.

"Mikuo?" Right after that I collapsed and lost consiousness. Slowly I woke again and came to sudden relisation of where I was. It was the imfirmary. Next to me I saw Mikuo's head reating next to me. Also next to him I next to him was a plastic bag. Slowly, Mikuo rosed his head up to see me. I got a bit flustered.

"Hey, you're awake. After you fell I didn't know what to so I carried you here to the infirmary. So here we are." smiled Mikuo.

"Here we are,"

"Oh that's right I thought you might be hungary so I brought you some oranges from the school's garden. I figured you like oranges since you have stickers plastered all over your text books."

"You figured right, thanks"

"I'll go get the nurse to tell you woke up kay?"

"Kay," and just like that Mikuo left. I began to quietly peel my orange while feeling slightly disappointed. Then the school nursed walked in wear a white dress.

"Oh good, you're awake. You had a fever and collasped. Since school's over there's no reason to keep you here, but I'd like Mikuo to go home with you just to be safe. Oh and make sure you get some rest when you get home." authorised the school nnure with short brown hair.

"Alright thanks, bye" I waved. Mikuo came out of the room with me. I turned to him and said "Look, you don't have to come with me. I'll be alright. I've been able to walk on my own since I was two."

"No I don't mind really. Gotta help a fellow classmate when you can right?" he smiled

"Well if you say so, but i'm pretty sure I won't faint. After did just eat an orange. Look at me I'm fit as a fiddle. Nothing can get in my path. I'm indestructable. Then again where did 'fit as a fiddle' come from? Aren't fiddles violins?" I asked as we were walking towards my house.

"Well yeah, back when the created the saying in it meant to fit in or suitable not energitic and healthy. They didn't use fit meaning that till it become worldly regonise"

"Wow, you're really smart you know that." I smiled

"I guess you could say that. Maybe that's what turn girls away from me." he said

"Why? I think it's cute."

Heading up ahed the road, I saw the rose garden in our front yard.

"Well that's my house. Do you want to come in for a snack or something?"I asked

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks for the invite though. Bye" he waved.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later...<strong>

Lately, both Miku and Mikuo have been coming over to my house to check up on me afterschool.

*DING DONG*

"Oh that must Mikuo. If it was Miku she would have open the door since she has a spare key." I thought.

I walked up to the door and shouted. "What's the password?"e

"I brought you an orange ." Mikuo sighed

"Good enough, I say. Come in my good friend." I opened the door for him to come inside.

"Here," said Mikuo as he handed me an orange.

"Now go back to bed."

"Alright. Hey Mikuo, why are you so nice to me that you come everyday?"

"Well Rin, it's because I -"

"Hello! Miku's in the house! I brought I bag of oranges and I was thinking we'd throw a you're getting better party. I Know what you're thinking, we shouldn;t throw one but, oh Mikuo you're here. Damn, again bet me getting here. That makes me look really bad as her best friend."

"Don't worry I'll tell you another time," whishper Mikuo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know it's short but I have a lot of work lately despite it being the holidays. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I Couldn't be bothered proof reading as usual**


	4. Chapter 4: Premeditated Words

It was two weeks before I went back to school, but at last I recovered.

"Hey Rin, you've been away for a while. I was worry you were in hospital or something."

"Oh, no I haven't been hospitalised yet, but if I do you will be the first I notify." I replied

"That's good. I need you to help me get Miku." I felt as if something stuck me, I quickly put my thoughts away and concerntrated on talking to Len.

"What are you talking about? You already have miku don't you?" I asked. "Eh, how did you know?" "Miku told me of course." "Oh is that so."

"That doesn't matter now. What matters is how you're gonna conduct yourself around Miku.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is how you have to treat her and what your reactions should be. Just come to my house and you'll see alright."

* * *

><p><em>*Time skip to lunch*<em>

While I was happily munching away on an orange I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned around annoy but then I realise who it was. "Mikuo,"

"Hey, mind if I sit with you."

"Yeah sure go ahead, just not the one next to me. I'm saving that seat for Miku and unless you want your butt stuffed with leeks and being called leekbutt for a week I wouldn't recommened sitting there."

"The seat across you it is." said Mikuo as he sat down and grabbed his sandwich. "So, how's taking classes again. Fun isn't it?" He laughed.

"Ugh, don't even joke about it. There's so much homework to be done. I don't even get half of this stuff. I bet the school's brainwashing us. Just like the nazis. " I complained.

"If it's help that you need, I could pitch in." Offered Mikuo.

"Nah, it's alright. Len's coming over to my house so maybe he can help me. He's good with this stuff, I think. Well at any rate he owes me ."

"Len's going to your house?"

"Yeah from time to time he comes over so that I can help him score a date with Miku."

"Len likes Miku? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"YOU!" a high-pitchedvoice shouted from across the room. I turned around to sure enough find Miku walking towards me with a furious aura around her.

"Just when Rin got sick you're there and now you're here again. If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on Rin."

"What? No, it's not like that." Mikuo denied

"It's not that big of a deal Miku. We're just eating lunch, right Mikuo?"

"Um, yeah." replied Mikuo with a slightly saddened tone. I thought my ears were off, so I ignored it for the time being.

* * *

><p>" Rin, do you mind if I ask you something alone." Mikuo ask in a serious manner.<p>

"Shoot,"

"I was wondering, I don't know how to say this but, will you go to the formal with me?"

"Mikuo, you don't have to ask me. I'm sure there are lots of girls whom are ten times prettier than me would want to go with you."

"I wanna go you,"

"Oh..." I looked down onto to the ground trying to avoid eye contact with Mikuo, as if I was looking for an answer there. "I should say yes right? Why am I hesitating?" I thought.

"In that case, sure why not?" I smiled.

"I'll see you there then." Mikuo smiled back,

"See you there" I waved as Mikuo turned his back and walked off. I slowly felt my smile disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, it's been awhile. You guys probably forgot all about me and thought I abadoned this story right? Well I haven't. I know what you're thinking. It's the same excuse everyone use but I had so much school work to do. I go to a selective entry school so that happens. First it was the ten assignments due on the same week then the super hard holiday homework than another set of assignments just before exams then the EIGHT exams IN A ROW WITHIN THREE DAYS. Now I have little more time so hopefully I can update more. Ja ne~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Shopping Shopping Shopping

**A/N: I don't own Vocaloid *gasp* BIG SHOCK RIGHT? CUE THE SHOCKED MUSIC**

* * *

><p>"You're late!" I said angrily at Len<p>

"Sorry, I went to buy oranges and leeks. I know how much you love your oranges." He apologised

"That I do, but what are the leeks for? Last time I checked you don't eat leeks. You eat bananas. The only person that I can think of who would eat that many leeks is..."

"Miku, right? I thought I might as well get in the habit of eating leeks."

"Is that so?" I shook my head. "It's a good thing you're thinking this far ahead I've trained you well." I grinned.

"Now for our next topic. You have to buy something to give to Miku to give at the formal. Something really special, and it can't be leeks. Anyone who has met Miku within ten seconds would know that. Alright, it's decided. You're coming with me shopping tomorrow." "Okay, it's date" Len agreed. A sudden rush of heat went to me cheeks by just those words.

* * *

><p>~The Next day~ <strong>(Len's POV)<strong>

I met up with Rin at the front fountain gate. Rin was wearing black short and a cream T-shirt with a navy jacket along with an owl necklace and who could forget her classic white bow. I thought she looked awfully 't get me wrong I still like Miku but I don't mind getting to Rin like this.

"Hey, Did you wait long?" I called out to her.

"No, I just got here myself. Shall we begin shopping. Oh and try to keep up. I've been told not everyone can shop like me. It take years of training to have the skills I have. Let's go!" She grabbed arm and dragged me along.

~Time skip(Cause I'm lazy)~

I went to sit down on a wooden chair waiting for Rin to buy her coffee. Looking at her with awe, I wondered how she possibly get all her energy from. She never seemed keen on sport in classes. Somehow in half an hour we managed to go into thirty different shops and Rin bought over fifteen items and I was still left with nothing still.

"Where to next?" asked Rin

"How about we just wander around for a bit?" I said

"Sure, why not?" Rin smiled.

We explored for a bit and after a while we stumbled into a pet store. We started playing with dogs. I saw Rin laughing while the dog was trying to lick her face. Her cute laugh made me smile. "Say, Rin do you have pets at home?" I asked

"Well, no. I'd love to have a pet but my mum's a nurse and she has to maintain the best hygiene and that will be a little hard if we kept pets." She replied

"Oh, that's too bad." A sudden idea stuck me.

"Wait just there okay?"

"What?" Rin asked

"Just trust me."

I left the pet store and came back with a puppy plushie in my hand.

"Here, this can be your pet. You don't have to worry about hygiene as long as you wash him from time to time." I smiled. Rin's face lit up and she started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just a bit cheesy don't you think? But, that's okay. I like cheese."

We got up and began wondering once again. We came to a halt at a jewelery store. Rin was staring hard at a necklace that had a treble clef pendant.

"This..." she said

"Hmm?"

"You should get her this. I always wanted something like this you know. A matching set. Treble clef for be and a bass clef for any can kind of guy who's able to stand being around and doesn't mind it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"If you say so."

I went in a bought it but I was still unsure whether to give it to Miku or not. I still day a few days so I'll decide then.


	6. Chapter 6 : Informal Formal

**Hello, it is I the disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p>I awoke under my black silky covers and went over to look at the orange calendar on my just tidied desk. "It's the day of the formal. Len's gonna give that necklace to Miku today right? I wonder how Miku would react." I shoved my thoughts aside and began to go downstairs and make breakfast. When when I arrived at school no doubt it was noisy. Everyone were talking about who they were going with and what they were wearing. Classes took twice as long to get started. It began to annoy me. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against talking. After all its what I mostly do , but when it interferes with my learning that's where I draw the line. I may be dumb but I'm very serious about studying. Its good to see everyone so lively though, a nice change of pace. Different. "If only... Wait, if only? Argh what am I thinking." I thought. The day felt longer then usual but at last school finished. I rushed home to get ready. While shimmering out of my school uniform, I grabbed the dress I had just purchased. It black at the top with buttons and sort like a white skirt. Since, it was a special occasion, I decided to wear make-up. Usually I don't wear make-up. I just find it too much hassle. I don't know how the other girls at school do it. From a distance, I heard the door bell ring. It could have only been Mikuo. Other people took the limousine there but I just took the car with Mikuo.<p>

We ate for a bit and started dancing. It was fun for awhile but we got tired so we just sat down and talked. Soon, Len came by. "Hey, where's the leek lover?" I asked

"Miku? Oh, she's just dancing with her friend Kaito. I figured I'd come here. So, I need to thank you for helping me Rin. I know that I wouldn't have been to able to get to where I am without you. So, thank you." Thanked Len

Heat began to rise again like last time. "It's nothing, really. You just needed a push." I smiled

"No, it's all because you but, if you don't mind I want to do things on my own now. I don't want to burden you anymore. I need to do things my way otherwise it wouldn't really be coming from me. Is that alright?" Asked Len

Something struck me hard but I just sat there with my wavering smile. "Just do what you think is best. If you think this is how things should be done, then do it. I can't stop you."

"Hey, what you guys up to?" Miku popped out of nowhere.

"Miku come with me." said Len.

I watched the two from a distance. A shiny object shined in Len's hand giving it to Miku. I couldn't make it out but I assumed it was the necklace. Suddenly Mikuo grabbed my hand and said "Come with me outside there's something I need to do." Still holding my hand Mikuo dragged me outside. We sat on a bench. There was a silence in the air for a while till I broke it "Mikuo..."

"Wait, Rin I know what you're gonna say and you probably already know what's going on but I still have to tell you. I like you Rin, and not just in a friend way."

"Mikuo..."

"Let me guess what you're thinking. We're better off as friends right?"

I just sat there in silience.

"It's Len isn't it?"

"What I, we're..."

"Just friends right? But even so I see the way you look at him and right now you're hurting and as a friend I can't stand that."

"No. Mikuo I don't..."

"Come on I'll take you home it's just getting late. Let's go" he smiled

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for now I know I know it was too short and rushed. I'm sorry I'll try to stop it down and I promise to write better. I won't be updating for a while since I'm gonna be overseas for a month and I have all this holiday homework. You don't know the true meaning of holidays till you go to my school, anyways I'll be back and write even better for your enjoyment. Thanks for bothering to read **


	7. Chapter 7 Love isn't that simple

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID it'd be a scary world if I did**

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks after the formal. Our classes changed so we could start adapting to the next year level. The relationship between me and Mikuo stayed the same but Len and I were a different story. I didn't see him as often as I used to and the only times I did was when he was with miku. Our conversations only consisted of hello and goodbye. Before I realised a gap had formed between us. Normally, I wouldn't care if it was anyone else but with Len it wass different somehow. I just wasn't sure how. While I was on nico nico douga the tone of my text messages rang.<p>

**To: Rinny**  
><strong>From:Miku<strong>  
><strong>Omg I'm so sorry! I forgot it was mine and lens anniversary tomorrow. I have to cancel. He just reminded me about it and he's taking me to Super Magical Land. Again I'm so sorry. Forgive me<strong>

I sighed "Another cancelation huh?"  
>My phone rang once more<p>

**To: Rin-Chan**  
><strong>From: Mikuo<strong>  
><strong>Hey Rin-chan let's go to Super Magical Land tomorrow alright? Don't worry this isn't a date. Just a friends outing.<strong>

I took me a while to make a decision but I finally texted him back.  
><strong>To : Mikuo-Kun<strong>  
><strong>From: Rin<strong>  
><strong>Yeah that sounds great! I'll be there. (^-^)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikuo's POV<strong>_

Rin was her usual self after the formal, always smiling and laughing but I could tell she was hurting. I just watched from the side unable to do I kept wondering to myself if I had met Rin first, if I had the chance to say I love you earlier. Would Rin be in love with me? Would I be able to protect her better? I had to shove those things aside to focus on what was going on now. I needed something that would cheer Rin up. My mum gave me tickets to Super Magical Land. So I decided to take Rin along.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rin POV<strong>_

The next day I had some fun with Mikuo. We went on a few roller coasters and some other rides. We even had orange cotton candy. I didn't know it existed. Mikuo had to run out on me because his parents needed help back home. I wandered around the place cause I told my mom I'd by home by 5 and it was 3. It was too early to go home. Turing at a corner I saw Miku and Len. Quickly, I hid behind a wall. Unconsciously I started to follow them as if my body was controlled. I hid a few times not to be noticed. As I saw the two laugh something inside me ached. "This is for the sake of Miku's happiness." I thought to myself.

"Rin?" A familiar voice called out.

"L-L-Luka." I hesitated

"What are you doing?" Luka asked

"Who? Me? You know just hanging out." I lied

"Ah huh, behind a trash can. I had a feeling you'd be following Len and Miku. Miku told me how bad she feels about canceling on you again so I thought you might be here. C'mon come with me." Said Luka.

She dragged me to a near by cafe and we had a talk. She forced me to tell her everything involving me and Len

"So, I see... I was right. You love Len."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked

"Cause it's true. Right now, you're lying to yourself Rin. All because you don't want to believe the truth, but you know it too, the truth. You love Len but you can't express that because he's with Miku. You don't feel like you have the right to do or say anything. You didn't want to hurt any of them, so threw away the truth but time and time again it came back. No matter what you did it remained, so you're trying to ignore it. Am I right?"

A bulge was in my throat. Was everything she said true? I didn't know myself. I kept looking down. I didn't to believe her or at least I didn't want to admit it. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes.

"Luka, what should I do?" I asked with a trembling voice

"There, there the first step is admitting it. I'm not entirely sure myself, but I'm on your side. Don't tell her this, but have a feeling Miku won't be with Len sooner or later. I can't tell you the details, but I'm sure." Luka smiled.

* * *

><p>It seemed so simple when I was young. Love looked so easy in theory, but in practice so difficult. Kind of like communism. Love really does hurt, no doubt. It's now that I understand the true extent and pain of it. It's just so messed up and to understand. I've watched so many dramas, read so many books, but nothing can't truly prepare you for love. I always thought love it worth it no matter what, but I can see why people see it as unless and annoying. I never realised how hard it was to stand by and watch the person you love not return your feelings to you. I wish I could sincerely say that I'm fine as long as he's happy, but I'm not I can never be if he's with someone else. This is my selfishness I suppose. I can't do anything by give a fake smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to say this before but happy holidays. I hope you liked it. Yeah I know I'm really bad at coming up with names, but what could I do.**


	8. Chapter 8: No reply

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid or facebook**

* * *

><p>Still Len and I hadn't spoken more than ten words to each other and it was already the holidays. Everyday seem to drag on longer then the day before. Not moment without Len in my mind. I hated it. This girl I became. I never realised how ugly I was. Not only physically but mentally too. Liking someone that was already taken. Not to mention the person that have taken him was none other than my best friend. That side of me was horrible, the worse even. I felt like committing suicide but I couldn't. I don't want to be the type of girl who throws everything away just because of one stupid guy. I don't want to be a stupid love sick puppy that sits around hoping to be loved even I already know that won't happen and feel sorry for myself.<p>

Completely bored I was on Vocabook at nine. Only reading post by people made me sigh.

**Mik**i - Oh my baby is the best! love you Hun! 2 likes 5 comments

**Gumi** - Nothing better than spending time with the boyfriend after a lengthy time! 4 likes

**Leon** - If only there was a way I could always be with her... She's everything to me. 7 likes 12 comments

Clutching onto the toy dog Len gave to me, I was sitting with envy. How much I wished that could be me. Luka was online. I had to ask her what was on my mind.

**Luka Megurine**

**Rin** - Hey  
><strong>Luka<strong> - Hey what's up?  
><strong>Rin<strong> - I wanna ask you something  
><strong>Luka<strong> - What's on your mind?  
><strong>Rin<strong> - If this was a drama, I'd be the evil witch with a b that everyone hates wouldn't I?  
><strong>Luka<strong> - Rin this isn't a drama so you can't compare it to one. Sides if it was then I'd be the evil friend that gives to nudges to be evil.  
><strong>Rin<strong> - You're right

I smile softly but it quickly faded. "But I'm right though. Aren't I?" I thought to myself.  
>"Len..." I whispered. He'd appeared online. I battled myself whether or not to talk to him. In the end, I gave into my feeling and discarded the voice of reason.<p>

**Len Kagamine**

Rin - Hey, how are your holidays

I got no deeply from Len. I began to feel frustrated.

**Rin** - Yeah that's cool, ignore me.  
><strong>Len<strong> - You don't talk to me at school  
><strong>Rin<strong> - That's because you're with Miku all the time. Lately things have weird for me. I don't have that many people in my life that I can just dump what I'm feeling on them.  
><strong>Len<strong> - I'll listen. Trust me. You might not like the response I give you but it'll always be the honest truth  
><strong>Rin<strong> - I think I can handle it  
><strong>Len<strong> - alright so why are things weird for you.  
><strong>Rin<strong> - My parents haven't been home lately and my mum comes home completely exhausted in the middle of the night so we don't speak that much recently. My dad travels a lot and I rarely get to see. I understand why but it still makes me feel lonely. Sorry, I don't wanna go emo on you. So tell me anything bothering you?

**Len** - Not much only  
>I love you<br>Everything In my body became tense. You could easily sense the quivering of my legs.  
><strong>Rin<strong> - Why did you say that?  
>Once again no reply. Len immediately went offline after that. I tried to stay calm but how could I. Though I had to admit to myself I was a little happy but I couldn't be. The next day Len replied.<p>

**Len** - Woah, what the hell did I type last night. Sorry.  
>It felt as if my body itself had shattered<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun. Are you shocked? Well are you? I would be if that was me. I know two chapters ago I said I wouldn't<strong> **release anymore but I'm trying to get a bit more before I leave for a month. This is most likely my last update. Hope you enjoyed. P.S I live in Australia so I write with UK grammar and punctuation. **


	9. Chapter 9: Help for someone else

**DODODODOOOOO**

**OK So just a quick tip italics means it's the inner thought of the character that's stating their point of view. Easy to understand? I thought so. **

**The usual I don't own vocaloid**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin 's POV<strong>

I needed a distraction. I couldn't just sit thare and be sad all day. That's not the kind of person I wanted to be. I always believed that I was stronger or at least I thought I was. Turning my head to the side, I noticed the untouched and unwanted holiday homework on my desk. I might as well of done it since I needed something different to think about.

"Uh, pi over 180 times 297... You change it to minutes... Ah, why didn't I do this earlier when I could actually do this stuff." My phone went buzzing off when I was half way through.

**1 new message(s)**  
><strong>From: Teto<strong>  
><strong>To: Gumi, Luka, Miku, Rin<strong>  
>Hey girls, pack your bags for a three day all expense paid trip to the hot springs. Plus you all have to bring one person along otherwise it won't be free.<p>

"Another person? Hmmmm I guess I should bring Mikuo along since Miku would bring HIM (That's right , I don't refer to his name anymore cause I'm still angry) and I don't really know anyone else other than the people that's going. There is Neru, but she give these weirds glares, so no. I know people but it's more I know OF them and I don't know as in I don't mind if we shared an apartment together and sleep in the same room. Oh wells Mikuo. it is I do owe a lot to him. After all, he is the first guy to ever confessed to me and I rejected him without knowing why. Maybe I'm just a horrible person."

**Kaito's POV**

My phone began to ring just as I popped in an ice-cream blocks in my mouth (I like to switch it up a bit. After all ice blocks are kind of like ice-cream right?)

"Moshi, Moshi?" I answered my phone

"Kaito? It's me, Miku."

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Kaito I miss you so much, Teto just invited me to a hotspring and we get to bring one person. I have to bring Len. I'm so sorry. I love you, Kaito. Believe me I really do. I wish I could take instead. This must have been so rough on you. Sorry, I promise only one more week, okay?" asked Miku.

"You know, it really irritates me when I see you with some other guy, but since you ask me to do this I'm okay as along as you're happy because it's you I'm fine. It hurts but I know this pain won't last long." I replied. I wanted to make a cool guy speech you know, like in the dramas.

"Thank you so much Kaito. I'll pay you back someday. I love you. Ja ne."

"Mmm ja ne."  
>I put my phone back onto my ice cream sticker covered desk and began to imagine what sort of future between me and Miku will take place.<p>

**Rin's POV**

Running towards the meeting point I began panting. I was running late as usual. "Ok... I finally ... finally ... made.. made it." I tried to catch my breath and realised something. "Huh? Teto? Where everybody else?" I questioned

"I suspected this would happen, so I went ahead and told you the time 30 minutes earlier." she replied.

"What but why? I see how it is you don't trust me. I can too come on time."

"..."

"If I tried and really wanted to."

"..."

"Yeah your right it's a good thing you told me an earlier time" I agreed.

We waited a bit before the others arrived and to no shock HE was there but I'd just have get used to it. There was also Gumo and Gackupo

"Hey Rin, how are your holidays so far?" asked HIM.

_No you not get to do that, no. You do not get to play the cool part where you go all like I'm not affected by what you did. I'm the victim so I should get to. I don't accept you._

"Yeah it's ok. Just your averange teenage holiday. Eating, Sleeping, Internet and other activites that will remain name. How about you?" I asked back. "Just the same as you. Oh, looks like it's time to go on the bus."

**『Time skip (￣▽￣)』**

"Alrighties, here we are. This the place you'll be calling home for the next week. For obvious reasons there will be seperate rooms for the boys and girls." Exclaimmed teto. Everyone accept Teto stood there in awe of the five star building berfore as if we were reenacting a scene from some anime.

"Teto, how on earth did you get us a room in a place like this?" Asked Mikuo.

"I told you if you all come it's free and my dad works for the company. Details, details. Let's just go in already." Teto explained as she shoved everyone inside. We began unpacking our things and decided to take a rest for the rest of the day and start the agenda tomorrow.

"Hey Rin, let's go for a walk by the lake. There's something I want to tell you." said Gumi.

"Yeah sure let's go,"I agreed

As we left the hotel I opened my mouth ans said. "So, what well that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well you see. Lately I've been having these bitter sweet feelings and at the same time it's so scary. ] I wanted to end it so, I decided to give him a love letter."

_Love letter? wow Gumi's a lot more brave then I thought. Even if Len wasn't dating, Miku I still think I wouldn't be able to do that._

_"_But, that plan didn't work out so well. He that he sort of likes me too. we exchaged emails but I've got no progress and he says he doesn't want rumours so I don't talk to him at school. Even so I still want to talk to him more and ... maybe... be in a relationship with him." Said Gumi.

"They say love never dies sometimes I wish it would," I whisphered

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, so tell me who's this guy?"

"He's here with us..."

"Gumo?"

"Mmmmm, do you think you could help me? I heard what you did for Len so I thought maybe,"

" I see. If it's him I'd be at ease. I know he's good guy. I don't think there's for me to like fate and destiny, don't try to rely on it because it might not give you the outcome you want. So just work hard and I'm sure you guys well be a couple. I'll do my best to help you," I smiled

"MMMHH!"

**Third POV**

Lens head was spinning aimlessly. He too was shocked of what he had done. Utterly confused he held his head on both sides as he was leaning on a desk._ Why did I say that? What is wrong with me? I love Miku don't I? And what's even worse is I don't even regret it. Argh, Rin must hate me. Apologise to Rin just made it worse. Why DO I CARE if she's banging out with Mikuo? That's none of my buisness._ Suddenly his phone, broke the air with it's cheery tune.

**To: Len**  
><strong>From: Miku<strong>  
>Len Hun, we need to talk<p>

A sudden wave of guilt hit Len like a powerful supernova

**To: Miku**  
><strong>From: Len<strong>  
>Yeah sure, I meet up with you later<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I know that wasn't a chapter about Len I'm sorry but it's hard ok. And I know this isn't a very inspired chapter but plese be patient because this will help build up the story but het at least I'm back**


	10. Chapter 10 :The End

**A/N: Alright time to finish this! *Fire starts blazing* p.s who here loves ashe?**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Rin's P.O.V ~<strong>

Weeks had pasted painfully and slowly. It was already a dreading new school year. I wait for what seemed like forever. Sat at my desk by my phone logged onto Vocabook each day. I read our last full conversation over and over countless times. The room I called bedroom felt as if it had gotten bigger, even though I knew that wasn't physically possible. I thought to myself maybe today he'll talk to me, maybe that gap between us will fill up until finally we'll be together. It was thoughts like those that keep me going with this one-sided love. I asked myself "What is he doing now? Is he thing of me? Does he ever think of me the way I think of him? No, he doesn't. It's not possible." I On a few occasions he talked to me but noting that lasted more then 5 minutes.

"Hey, hey, hey did you hear?" a girl said.

"What?" the other girl replied.

"Lenny got himself a new girlfriend!"

"No way! He dumped Miku?"

I felt a sudden pain as if I was stabbed by a knife. I checked to make sure it wasn't real. Of course the only knife in my heart was Len. I had already known from the start it wasn't possible.

"Why am I feeling sorry for myself?Seriously, I'm so pathetic. I should be checking up on Miku. I'll call her" I thought

_brrr... brrr... brrr..._

**Miku:** Hello? Rin?

**Rin:** Miku... I-I just heard. Are you okay?

**Miku: **Of course I am! I was the one that dumped that loser. I'm just surprised he's dating Miki. I thought it'd be someone else. Anyways I have to go. Bye!

**Rin: **Bye..

As I hung up I thought "Miku sounded cheerful as ever. Still, what did she mean by someone else?"

I simply went back to my old routine and did that same thing as any other day. I waited. I waited for him. I wanted him so badly. That smile of his. I loved it but hated it at the same time because it would tear in my heart.

Like always I was at my desk.

*Len Kagamine messaged you*

I guess you could say when I was waiting, I was on standby mode.

**Len**: Hey, I need someone to talk to.

I waited for a few minute deciding whether to reply or not.

**Rin**: Sure, What do you want to talk about?

Just like that my strings were once again manipulated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sad end :(**

**Ok I'm sorry for taking so long. I didn't want this story to have a typical end. Also this way it's more closely related to the song. If you want an alternate ending please tell me and I'll see what I can do. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Another Way

_Alternative__ Ending - dedicated to neko-chan619 because neko-chan619 is the only person who asked for it (Yes I'm a loser and sucks at writing)_**  
><strong>

**~ Len's P.O.V ~**

"Argh! What have I done?! P.S I love you what the hell was that? I didn't even tell her that Miku broke up with me. This is all Miku's fault! And Rin!What does Rin think? No, no, no Len, no. Don't be like this. Calm down and think things through... I need to look up panic attack cause I think I'm having one!"

I hit my head on my desk. "Ow, that hurt a lot more then I expected. At least I don't feel as nauseous now. Ahhh, but really what I'm I going to do. This really is Miku's fault."

**_*Crappy flash back animation*_**

"Len, I can't lie to you or myself anymore. I like Mikuo." confessed Miku

"Is that so." I replied

" I know I'm terrible but you've been hiding something from me too."

"I have?"

"You like Rin, don't you?"

"What? Well maybe a little." Miku gave me a unconvinced look and a sly smirk. "Okay, a lot."

_***End of bad flash back***_

"That's I'm going met up with Rin and make up with her."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Rin's P.O.V ~<strong>

I was waiting at the back of the school. Just like Len had asked me to. "I wonder what he wants to tell me now." I thought.

"Really, what else could he say other then he wants to break off out friendship."

"Rin!" Len shouted out as her wavered to me. "Hey, I came to apologise in person cause frankly online sucks."

"Yeah, online does suck." I agreed

"Here, I got this for you,"

He handed me a rectangular box wrapped in red wrapping paper and tied with a yellow ribbon. I slowly teared away the wrapping paper and opened the box. There was a necklace with a pendant. The pendant was in the shape of a treble clef.

"This is-"

As looked up at Len, he was smiling holding up another necklace but with a bass clef instead.

"I thought-"

"That I gave it to Miku? Well, I got her a bracelet instead. It just didn't seem right giving to Miku. It was more fitting for one Rin Akita."

"Len, I..."

"Rin, I like you and I don't just mean a friend way. I mean it in a dating way. I really like you Rin. I just got so caught up when I was talking to you, I accidentally said I love you. I was afraid of scaring you away and I don't want that. I want you. I want to date you. Rin will you please out on a date with me?"

"Should I trust him? Or is he joking?" I thought.

"Listen Rin, I thought I liked Miku but I guess that was me desperatly wanting a girlfriend. I really like you Rin. I could say that I don't like you with every inch of my body but that would just be in denial."

"Len," I voiced out

"I understand if you want to forget this happened."

"Len."

"I completely agree if you do."

"LEN"

" I just hope we can go back to being-"

"LEN!"

He finally paused.

"I like you!"

I tossed my humidity out the window and kissed him. I felt the relief when he kissed back.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am finally done. Thank you for read my terrible story and supporting. I'd like to thank Xitlalit123 for her or his help and a special thanks to neko-chan619 for encouraging me to write this. On another note, who here is excited to Ace attorney 5? I just read the fault in our stars by John Green and I loved it and I loved the references. I actually knew them which made me proud of myself. I seriously recommend to you guys to read it. Till I release my new story, bye! :)**


End file.
